Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor
by Daiseyluvsu
Summary: Daisey wakes up in a place she doesn't recognize and can't remember what had happened to her the other day. She soon discovers Ciel Phantomhive was the one who saved her. Daisey finds herself falling for both the cute Ciel and handsome Sebastian and later asks to become a maid. How will Ciel react? Can Daisey capture their hearts? Or will she grow further from them and the truth?
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor"

-Chapter 1- -The Earl and I-

I awoke under a soft sky-colored comforter, my head buried between large down pillows. I rose, sitting up, and gazed around the unfamiliar room. It had a teal and navy pattern strewn across the walls, a large book shelf filled with novels stood next to a well carved door. I noticed a large, furnished night stand with a pile of what looked like freshly laundered clothes. Quietly, I crept out of the large bed and examined the clothing. What I had found was a crisp white blouse with a long navy hooped skirt that stretched well beyond my knees. I shrugged off what seemed to be a sleeping gown and replaced it with the fresh clothes, adding a navy bow around my collar. After dressing, I wandered through the hallway out of the comfort of the room, passing large paintings and an exceptional amount of doors. I heard a loud sound that made me jump, like an explosion. _That's new_. I thought, and continued down the long foreboding hallway.

I found a large door that seemed to radiate more importance than the others. Slowly I twisted the knob, to see with my own eyes what was beyond the door.

I creaked the door open and peered inside. _Oh, it seems to be a study room…Or an office?_ I wondered to myself. I noticed a boy who was intently scanning a newspaper. He had dark blue hair, almost a greyish black, with a beautiful, mysterious blue eye; sadly it seemed I could not peer into both, for the eye on his right hand side was covered by an eye patch that shared a likeness to that of a pirate. I realized I had been staring too long at his stern face when he looked up at me, his expression remaining the same.

"Come in." he called, I gasped and broke my trance, staying in the door way.

"Will you stand there all day? Shall I have one of my servants see you in if it's that much of a complication?" he asked impatiently.

_Oh boy_, I thought. My shock seemed far too outrageous; _of course I recognized who this boy was. This elegant boy is none other than Ciel Phantomhive, of which I have taken a liking to, even before the incident._

I strode across the room to stand in front of Ciel's desk.

"Hello, I am Ciel Phantomhive. I run Funtom Company. I trust you had a well-rested night?" He said looking up. I dropped my gaze and blushed slightly, he was just so…so..CUTE!

"I know who you are, a lot of people do… in fact, I-"

"Young Master." A man in black entered and bowed, putting his hand up to his chest apologetically. "Forgive me, Mey-Rin dropped the tea set, and Baldroy thought he could bake your afternoon snack by… putting explosives in the stove, along with your cookies. I believe I can prepare your afternoon snack. If you will be able to wait momentarily, I will have it finished shortly." He concluded. He then peered at me, giving me a koi smirk.

I looked over toward Ciel, than looked down, not having finished my sentence; I stood waiting for the man to finish his report.

"Excuse me, my lady; I would never have interrupted, had it not been important. I am Sebastian Michaelis, head butler to my lord."

I looked down again and blushed more. I knew who Sebastian was too; of course I knew of the handsome and clever butler to the Phantomhive household. "U-Uhmm... It truly is fine; I mean it's just _**me**_. You should not worry yourself." I looked up toward the two. The butler gave a smile, beautiful yet dark, and Ciel sat unimpressed, staring at the butler.

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand-" Ciel started, "I hope you take a liking to those clothes, and I trust you feel better than you did last night?" I stared at Ciel, confused, my head started to ache, and I felt as if I would collapse. The next thing I knew, I was being supported by his butler. I opened my eyes and realized I had blacked out. I gazed at Sebastian's chest and arms, gasping and realizing I was being cradled. I stumbled out of them, falling on my butt, blushing like a mad woman.

"My lady you should let me-" Sebastian started.

"I AM PER-PERFECTLY FINE! I A-APOLOGIZE BUTLER, SO PLEASE, JUST, UM….." I stuttered, backing into Ciel's desk. Ciel sighed and began to look agitated. "Sebastian! Fetch me my afternoon snack! I will not continue to wait because of your foolishness!"

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian said as he dismissed himself to prepare the food.

"Any way, after that minor interruption, I have not yet learned your name." Ciel said disapprovingly, seeming to scold himself.

"I-I'm Daisey." I stuttered. _He probably thinks I'm an idiot_. I thought to myself.

"Well Daisey, do you have a place to return to? I would not wish to send you out like this." He said.

My mood suddenly lifted. _This is a great chance to get closer to both the cute Ciel, and handsome Sebastian… I have a great plan_, I started to scheme, but cut off mid-way to answer Ciel. "May I work here as a maid?" I asked abruptly.

Ciel's face painted a stunned expression, at the same time Sebastian had reappeared with his snack and tea.

"Today we have a Jasmine Earl Grey with strawberry Mille Feuille and scones. Forgive me; I could not save the cookies, young master."

Ciel gaped at me, and then readjusted his posture. "Sebastian, please set that on my desk. Also, prepare a large room. This lady here, named Daisey would like to become a maid at the Phantomhive household. It's a very prestigious role, Daisey. Do you have any training what so ever to prove yourself?" I nodded as Sebastian handed me a cup of tea. He gave me a last charming smile, and boldly stated, "I do hope Mey-Rin will not make a mess, it will be most unfortunate for such a lovely young lady." And left.

Ciel sipped his tea thoughtfully, and finished the last of the cake he had put on his plate. "Then shall we?" He said standing. I set down the untouched tea on his desk as he held his hand out for me. I gently rested my palm in his and he walked me to the door, he continued to show me to the room he had the butler prepare. I took one last look at the study and and followed Ciel to my certain demise.


	2. Chapter 2

OKAAAYYY~ we'll be starting "Chapter Starters" Which feature the cast of black butler and "Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor" ~ (this is very random, so read on if you do not have interest)

C-Ciel! Don't stop! Keep going!

*pant* It's… Too Tight! Ugh! I can't fit!

CIEL! PLEASE YOU CAN DO THIS! KEEP ON PUSHING!

AGH! IT HURTS! THIS CORSET WILL MAKE ME BURST! DIDN'T I TELL YOU I WOULD NEVER WEAR THAT DAMN DRESS AGAIN?!

AWWWW.. Ciel… you're almost finished… :'c don't give up!

NO I- Sebastian? What are you- GET THOSE CAT EARS AWAY FROM ME! STOOPPPPP!

He He… Bocchan….

-Chapter 2- -The Maid, Fighting-

We stood in the doorway of a room the length of two school buses, and the height of a two story house. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Few large paintings and a neatly set table covered the room. Sebastian brought in a girl about my age, fifteen or sixteen, into the room. Her maroon hair stood in twin pigtails. She wore large circular glasses you'd seem to see on a nut job professor, her maid uniform hung down to her ankles, and her voice seemed forced, like she was trying to conjure up an accent.

"AWW! What a cute girl!" Mey-Rin giggled, "She has such long brown, curly hair, and such pretty soft brown eyes. Who are you? You do seem to be a guest of the young master, you do!" she exclaimed, the enthusiasm building inside her.

I stared at her puzzled._ What large glasses! Does this make her heavily near-sighted or far-sighted? Is she a part of my test for proving I can work here? I wonder. _Before I could finish studying her, the butler had already received the whispered command from Ciel and clapped his hands together, leaving a low echo running through the room.

"Mey-Rin, this girl will be your opponent. Please do not fill her with too many bullet holes; it'd be a shame of a pretty face. Plus, blood stains do not come out of carpets too well..." The butler said coolly, flashing another one of those smirks that could make my heart stop.

I grimaced however, distraught. _Why would he say something like that? How rude._ I thought.

Ciel looked over toward me and ever so slightly, I saw out of the corner of my eye an instant flash of pain streak his face. _Do they really believe I don't have a chance up against this chick? _ I wondered.

Ciel sat down in a chair the butler had brought to the doorway, and he queued on the butler who immediately clapped his hands together for us to begin our match.

I looked over toward Ciel, who began to look anxious. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the maid bring out two small grey objects. I gasped and dashed toward the side of the room. I heard something shatter and for a split second I was able to see the vase explode into millions of pieces, the water splashing down onto the carpet. I didn't try to waste time pausing to look back as I felt a bullet miss me by a centimeter, tearing the white sleeve.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" I yelled. I could just barely make out a chuckle Sebastian let out under his breath

. _Oh, so he thinks this is amusing, huh? Of course he would! What twisted humor… even for a __**demon**__. _I thought_._

A bullet shaved my leg, and I could already feel the blood trickle down past my knee. _Oh!_ I got an idea._ How is this for amusing?_ I ripped the wooden frame out of the skirt as I ran, and tore the fabric, so that my thigh was well exposed. (of course the time being 1889, this was most unsightly for women, the leg being considered one of the most lewd parts of the body during this time period. ) Sebastian looked quite stunned. Ciel sat blushing, his jaw dropping to the floor. I guess it shocked him too.

Mey-Rin continued on with an entourage of bullets. I continued to leap, dodging and somersaulting through the shower, just barely avoiding her shots. She was ready to reload it seemed as her pistols soon ran out, but just as I had planned to attack, she pulled out two hidden pistols she had kept under her skirt. She lifted up her large spectacles and continued to shoot bullet after bullet. I began to tire, and at that rate I was nearing certain death. _Didn't Sebastian tell her not to kill me? _I couldn't hesitate. I ran toward Mey-Rin, zigzagging and dodging the pistol shots. I jumped onto the table and grabbed a knife, dashing across the table cloth. I had reached Mey-Rin just as she was about to pull out another pair of guns, her hands reaching toward the back of her belt. I closed the distance between us and jumped, using my knees to power myself into her, kneeing her in the stomach. She did a back hand spring and recovered, but I slipped behind her before she could notice my absence. I held the knife up to her neck, panting. Sebastian walked toward us, grinning. He gingerly took the knife from my hand and helped both I and Mey-Rin up.

"Well preformed, my lady." Sebastian said coolly, his mouth folded up into the same devilish grin he always presented. I patted my skirt and readjusted my blouse, Ciel stared intently at me. His gaze stung, as I fixed my posture. My clothes in tatters, I felt embarrassed to have him look upon my person, however I couldn't help but chuckle at the reaction he had shown before, when I had ripped my skirt.

"Ciel Phantomhive, I hope I have proved a worthy help, and I hope I could stay…" I said smiling.

Ciel coughed into his hand as Sebastian brought him sheets of documents. "Mey-Rin, now that we have another lady in our presence, I would like that you show her to her room. Hurry up. Sebastian, I would like to have lunch in the green house garden." Ciel said exasperated, striding away. Mey-Rin received a small key from Sebastian who soon followed Ciel out.

We walked out of the room and past what seemed to be a large kitchen. I thought I heard yelling, but I ignored it.

"Young master has a knack for pick n' the help, he does. Apart from Sebastian, you, and I, there are two other servants here. There's Finnian and Bald-" A huge explosion from the door to the kitchen knocked us against the wall. A blonde boy about our age came running out, what seemed to be soot across his face, his straw hat on fire.

"UWAHH! BALD! MY HAT!" He yelled, streaking back and forth through the hallway. An older Blonde man with a cigarette in his mouth followed the boy out of the kitchen, his white outfit was burned in multiple places and his apron smoked, leaving a large black hole in the fabric. Propped up upon his shoulder was a large grey…gun?

"Bloody hell…. I didn't know this 'ad such a kick to it." He said, raising the gun. "Now my bloody flamethrower's trigger is jammed! Ah, dammit! How am I supposed to cook like this?! After all, COOKING IS ART, AND ART IS AN EXPLOSION! " He yelled, kicking some of the bricks that had flown out the door. Then they noticed us, staring intently.

"Who's this, then?" Questioned the young boy, who's hat _**was**_ still on fire. The older gentleman patted his hat out with his hand and looked over toward Mey-Rin with a disgruntled look.

"Who's this?" he asked, repeating the younger boy's question.

"This is Daisey. Daisey this is Finnian, and Baldroy." She said, motioning to the two.

Baldroy flashed a cocky grin, and then… I started to smell smoke, not just from a cigarette, but something more powerful, like a piece of fabric burning. I looked down to see the source of the smell. Baldroy's apron was on fire!

"B-BALDROY! YOUR APRON!" I yelled, pointing downward at his leg.

He jumped around, kicking his legs up and trying to pat it out. Mey-Rin stumbled and tripped over her own dress trying to rush over and aid Baldroy, and Finnian started to scramble around looking for water. I stared at this unorganized group of people, not sure what to think of it, when I saw a flash of black, and instantly Sebastian had unraveled the apron from around Baldroy's waist and stomped it out.

"Honestly..." He sighed. "You lot should spend less time fooling around and get back to work. You cause more trouble than you clean up." He sighed, pressing his forefinger and his thumb to his temple.

Sebastian shooed them off, and they quickly stumbled away. I let out a small chuckle and looked back toward Sebastian.

"Now that you have dismissed Mey-Rin, I suppose you will show me to my room?" I laughed, giving him a slight smile.

He looked over toward me and gave me another breath-taking smirk and motioned his hand down the hallway. "Right this way, my lady."

I followed him to a small, ordinary, dusted brown door. He held the door open for me and showed me into a small grey and bluish room. He pulled out an unseen uniform, similar to Mey-Rin's and set it on the white bed.

"I do hope you find your stay comfortable." He put his hand across his chest and bowed. "Excuse me, I must make luncheon for the young master."

Before I could realize what I had done, I had automatically grabbed his arm; he looked back at me somewhat stunned. Before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "I know what you are! Err... A-And even though you are…what you _**are**_. Is it possible for someone like you to fall in love? You know… a _**being**_ like you?"

Sebastian looked stunned, than he gave me a cocky grin. "A being like me, well I do not know if it is possible, but I assure you I do feel attachment. However I do not believe 'love' is a relevant emotion in my situation. I do not_** need**_ love. I am possessive of my meals though."

I looked downward. "What if you could feel love? What about your parents? They must've been in love to have birthed you!"

He smirked again, "My parents simply mated, there was no love. It was a survival instinct, a continuation of their species, I assure you..." He leaned down and kissed my hand "Love is simply something I live without, now if you'll excuse me." He bowed, and left the room, shutting the door quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go! CHAPTER STARTER I CHOOSE YOU! *pokeball throw*

Ciel: that was lame.

Me:… Jeez.. I was just adding some action.. :'c

Ciel: er… sorry…

Me: Can we hug it out? ):'c

Ciel: N-No! I- NO!

*Crying*

Ciel:… im sorry..

DAISEY PICKED "SEBASTIAN"~Sebastan used attract! Super effective! *Rips off shirt*

Ciel: AGGGHH! MY EYEEESSS!

OK! Back to the main story!

-Chapter 3- -The Maid, Investigating-

I flopped down onto the bed. I hugged my knees, staring out at the dark green trees that blanketed the land.

"_Mated"? _ I thought._ A species that cannot show affection towards another… A population that lives solely to devour human souls. Ugh, why do I think of this? What about questioning the way I came to be here? When did I show up? Did they find me? What state was I in?_

I tried to remember how I came to be here, thoughts processing faster than I could calculate swirled around my head like a whirlpool, spinning and drowning me under dark waves. A searing pain jolted through my body.

_I-IT HURTS! Ugh…my head… it feels like it's going to split open!_ I trembled, gasping and quivering for breath. "S-Sebast…ian… C-Ciel…" I whispered, gripping my chest in pain.

I heard a knock at the door, but my voice would not come out. "Daisey, we are going to discuss your schedule, would you please meet me in the study?"

I recognized Ciel's voice. Someone seemed to join him in front of the door and they discussed something in muted coversation. I reached out in agony, knocking over and shattering the lamp on the night stand. I heard the door slam open.

Cool hands were placed on my forehead, and I recognized the large glasses of Mey-Rin. Ciel stood next to me; he trembled slightly, his face strewn with worry. Sebastian propped me up in a sitting position, I clutched my sides. I could feel the sweat bead up on my forehead, and streak my cheeks. "I-It hurts…!" I mumbled. I tried to relax and not think. The pain started to cease and my body seemed to relax. I could finally hold myself up to face the others.

"What happened?" Ciel asked, startled.

I looked down, and caught my breath, holding my head in my hands. "I-I don't know… I tried to think about what I was doing yesterday… and then there was an incredible pain." I trembled slightly.

Sebastian wordlessly raised me up bridal style, and carried me to the study room, setting me in a large, velvet red chair. Ciel sat behind his desk. He crossed his arms and leaned back, closing his eyes. He spun around a couple of times in the chair until he came to an abrupt halt.

"Unlike the other servants, you shall accompany me along with Sebastian. I would like to get the full force of what you can do. Does there seem to be an issue with this arrangement?" He asked, readjusting his arms so that he could prop his head in the palm of his hand.

I nodded soundlessly, and mumbled "I look forward to it, Ciel. I hope I can be of some use."

He looked toward me approvingly, and motioned toward Sebastian, who brought in finger sandwiches and tea.

"I am sorry, master." He apologized, "Because of this, you were not able to eat lunch in the garden like you had hoped."

Ciel replied with a shake of his head and waved Sebastian out.

Ciel picked up an envelope he had had placed next to his plate, and handed it to me. "Read it." He ordered.

I took the letter opener from a container on his desk and cut the wax seal. I unfolded the note inside and began to read.

"_To my dear boy,_

_We seem to be having issues with citizens of the city. Anne Rosett James has been filed missing. Normally we would leave this up to the authorities of the Yard; however, five other women of the same age and similar appearance have also disappeared. I believe this may have something to do with underground operations... We leave this to you; after all I can always count on my dear Ciel._

_Please visit soon,_

_Victoria _

I finished reading the letter aloud and took out the images of the women. They each had curly hair and written in the description, they had all been blonde haired women with green eyes. The only girl named 'Rosaline Fields' had blue eyes. I handed the images and documents to Ciel. He studied them carefully and reread the note.

"Sebastian!" He called, and no sooner a knock sounded at the door. The butler entered and presented himself in front of Ciel's desk.

"Call the carriage to the front entrance! We shall be investigating the scenes in which the women had been last seen." Ciel ordered.

"Certainly." The butler replied, as he handed Ciel a black top hat and cloak.

I was about to return to my room when I felt Ciel's small hand on my shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?" Ciel questioned.

"Well, you're leaving now, shouldn't I d-dismiss myself?" I stammered.

"HA! I told you I would be looking into your strong suits, didn't I?" asked Ciel.

I tilted my head to the side. By now the butler was cloaked as well, handing me a large grey, double-buttoned coat that stopped at my knees.

"You look confused madam, would you like me to help you dress?" Sebastian asked mockingly.

I grabbed the coat from him, blushing. "N-no thank you! I am perfectly capable." I retorted.

Ciel walked between us, irritated. I do not care what you wish to do in your free time, however it does not mean you can waste mine." He said blatantly.

_Hm_. I thought._ Is it perhaps…. Jealousy?_

"Now, come along you two." He called from the doorway. I looked over toward Ciel, pondering and let out a small chuckle. I could only see the side of Ciel's face, but I could tell perfectly well that the blood had flushed brightly in his cheeks.

I stepped out of the carriage, Ciel and Sebastian followed behind. A large crowd had gathered near the street under an arched bridge, the victim's blood strewn across the pavement of the road.

We pushed through the crowd. I slowly fell back behind Ciel, and followed him to the lines set across the crime scene.

"Abberline." Ciel called.

A young man that looked of twenty paced over toward Ciel.

"Ciel! What are you doing here?! Sir Arthur will have my head if he-"

"Sees you?" Interrupted a shrewd looking man.

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-SIR!-"

"Hold your tongue, Abberline. Get back to your station." Said the man sternly.

"Y-yes sir…" Stuttered Abberline. He trudged back to his post, studying the documents in his hand scornfully.

I walked toward the tape, standing next to Ciel.

"Hello." I said politely.

He seemed light hearted until he noticed the uncomfortably close distance between me and Ciel, seeming to realize I was in his company.

"What?" He asked impatiently.

I smiled politely and turned around to face Sebastian.

"Who is that man that scowls so boldly toward our young master?"

Sebastian gave me a displeased look. "Sir Arthur Randall works for the Yard. He does not favor us. It is likely that he has grown tired of being one upped by the young master, hence his obvious hatred."

I turned back toward Sir Arthur and said in my most polite tone, "Sir Arthur? Do you bear me grudge now that I am associated with Ciel? Do you have such a biased opinion as to treat my master with such disrespect? After all he is still only a child."

I could feel Ciel's raging glare on my back, and knew he hated me using the term child to refer to him, but I wouldn't let it phase me and kept on my charade. I could hear Sebastian laughing softly behind me, and I knew Ciel would scold me later. However, seeing Sir Arthur's flustered facial expression could have left me laughing on the street, but I kept my composure and played on.

"He may still be a child, however he is rotten to the core! A selfish, self-centered brat who insists on getting in my way!"

I could see Abberline staring worriedly at Ciel. My frustration with this incompetent man was boiling over with what he had said. I was about to retort when Ciel stepped in front of me.

"I am merely here on her Majesty's orders; I have no intention of being in the presence of someone such as yourself. Now if I may study the scene of where the victim was last seen I can be on my way."

I giggled into my jacket sleeve quietly and watched as Sir Arthur's face became red with rage. "Move quickly then. We will continue investigating after you finish your inspection Phantomhive." Growled Sir Arthur.

The men swarmed out from under the bridge. The crowd edged closer to the crime scene as we slipped under the tape. Ciel and Sebastian recorded their findings on a scroll Sebastian had brought along. I didn't know whether to follow them or go off on my own, but a splatter of blood piqued my interest.

The crimson blood left small puddles on the brick road. I looked back at the the two, who were discussing something about location and time. I didn't mind investigating alone, plus they'd catch up sooner or later. The brick was stained with the dried blood. Following the discolored path, I reached the end of the trail, only a block or two from the crime scene. The trail had ended in an alley that led off the road.

_The victim probably experienced blunt force and was hit with an object. They dragged her down this road and to this alley… but why did it end here? What did they put her on? A carriage? Wait, does that mean there were two accomplices, or just one? Hmph._ I paced back and forth up the pathway, examining the walls and road.

No doors.

No more trail.

Nothing that led me to believe there was a horse and carriage.

Dammit.

I heard a loud _KA-THLUNK_ sound. My instincts told me to hide, and I ducked behind several large crates near the entrance of the alley. I watched in disbelief as a fraction of the wall slid open. Yes, a cement wall, probably the height and length of an African elephant was moving on its own.

It stopped at the end of the pathway and a rugged cut, brown-haired man emerged, hiding his face with a hat. I waited until he disappeared from site, to examine the wall. I could just barely make out a line in the cement. I followed the line around the wall. It created a large door shape. I couldn't pry it open with me hands, and there was no knob to speak of, I concluded that there was probably a switch somewhere that would trigger the wall to move outward and open. I decided to bring Ciel over and show him the hidden passageway; I started to pace out of the alley when I heard a screeching sound like metal being dragged on pavement. I turned around but saw nothing. I felt anxious and had a gut feeling that something was wrong. I turned to hurry out but ran into a large object. I looked up only in time to catch a glimpse of the man I had seen earlier. The cloth held up to my mouth was suffocating, but everything seemed peaceful. There was no sound, and my mind went blank. My eye lids drooped and I felt my consciousness slipping away, then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4- -The Maid, locked up-

*dead to the world*

Ciel: What's up with you?

Me: N-n-no… revieeewwwwsss

Ciel: They probably think you suck at writing anyway.

Me: *Whack*

Ciel: SEBASTIAN! HELP ME KICK THIS WENCH OUT! *Holding head*

Sebastian: Yes my lord.

Me: BACK OFF! I KNOW DEMON-BUTLER-KILLING-STYLE-TECHNIQUE-FU!

Ciel: get her out of here… -_-

:'c … l-let's get back to the main story before Sebastian kicks me out…

I heard the clank of metal rattling against brick. I

_Ugh…. My head hurts… where am I anyway?_

My limbs felt sore and I could hear the sobbing of women.

_OH SHIT! _I gasped, opening my eyes to see four of the women from the report.

They were all crying hysterically and chained to the wall, the iron around their wrists scraping the bleak brick.

I looked down from the women. CRAP. … I'm chained to the friggin' wall too. Dammit all.

I came to the sudden realization that there were only four women. Where was the fifth?

And then the shocking truth presented itself. They were crying because of what was on the table in front of them.

The dead body of Alexandria Hall was strapped to the table. The blood dripping from her scalp quietly fell onto the hair on the floor. Her head had been cut sloppily to take her locks off.

I felt a swell of pain and the toxic smell of blood suffocating. I vomited onto the floor below, spit falling from my lip.

Alexandria's body had been cut in multiple places, but the head the most gruesome, a large puddle of blood was already swelling on the floor, the golden blonde hair turning a sickly red.

A man the size of a bear slammed the door open and looked around at us. He licked his lips when his eyes came to rest upon me.

"Wot's this then?" He questioned, gripping my face in the palm of his sweaty hand. He released me, and just as I had thought he turned to face the body he spun around and slapped me across the cheek. I could already feel it turning red and swelling.

"JACK BROUGHT YOU DOWN HERE DIDN'T HE!? I TOLD THAT SON OF A BITCH THAT I ONLY WANTED THE GIRLS ON THE PAPER!" He punched the wall next to me. I quivered as large chunks of the brick crumbled down onto the floor.

The man yanked my hair to turn me to face him; he smiled, revealing crooked brown teeth. "It don't matter none. I can give you the beautiful blonde hair you so desperately deserve." He picked up one of the bloodied locks of hair from the floor. "It'll suit you real well too. I'll make you nice and pretty." the man turned and undid the straps from the table, and threw the body next to the door. He paced back over to me and undid the shackles. I kicked, bit, and screamed but he merely laughed manically.

"You think that'll save you? HA HA HA! You are pretty far underground in a sound proof room. NO ONE IS COMIN' TO SAVE YOU, DOLL." He slammed me down onto the table and pulled the leather tight, squeezing my arms to my sides.

"Listen here darlin'. Ima' go get Jack and ask him if he wants to fix you up real pretty like. I shouldn't hog all you beauties to myself!" He chuckled.

He left me strapped to the table. I tilted my head over to the ladies. "Don't worry. I'll get you out of here." I whispered.

I recognized Mary Adams who sniffled a tear back. "You should… not have come… It's no use.. it's pointless to deny our fates." She mumbled.

"IT'S NOT!" I yelled. I relaxed my shoulders and tried to pull up my skirt. I scanned my thigh for the hidden blade I kept strapped on it. I felt the cool metal under my fingers and relaxed even more. We have a chance.

I quickly started to saw away at the leather, I could barely move my arms and just barely touched the strap above my knees. I heard the door "KLIK-K" and pushed the blade under my leg.

The big man barreled in, tottering around the room. I could hear the women whimper and gasp. He'd been gone only thirty minutes but I had not taken advantage of the time too well.

"WOT YOU BLIMEY PROSTITUES UP TO NOW? I- HATH THOUGHT 'BOUT HOWS I GOING TO KILL YOU, DOLL. THIS'LL BE FUN, I PROMISE." He slurred his words. I became even more terrified. He was drunk. He was more dangerous this way then sober, it could end up with him going after another girl instead of me. He stumbled toward the other women, examining Anne James. I started to saw at the leather again as he peered at her face.

"You thunk you's so smaarrt, don't you's?" The leather snapped. My legs were free.

"You's need to learn to behave darlin'" He said, throwing his fist into the wall beside her again. Sawing faster on the leather around my arms. _Hurry._ I thought.

"Well bitchees," He pulled back his arm. "You can take this for punishment!" He yelled, throwing his fist.

There was a large "CR-CRACK". Anne James flinched, slowly opening one of her eyes and then the other, stunned.

I jumped off the man's back, and looked down. His shirt dyed red in a pool of his own blood.

I looked over to the girls who stared in disbelief. "How d-did you-"

"I cut myself free when he was about to punch you. I used the acceleration and kicked his head into the wall."

I took the keys off of his belt and unlocked all the women who rubbed their red wrists. "Thank god." Yelled Mary, she hugged me warmly, sobbing.

"I-If you had not been here, we would've ended up like…"Her gaze shifted to Alexandria and she covered her mouth.

I looked down. I wish I had been here earlier. Alexandria didn't have to…

I grabbed Mary's hand. "Come on guys. We need to get out of here." They all nodded and we exited the room.

I followed lit torches up a cement stairwell and to my surprise, ran into a kid. "C-" my eyes watered, and I couldn't contain the stress and fright I had just endured.

"CIEEEEELLL!" I sobbed into his shoulder. He patted my back, blushing.

"Are you ok?" He asked worriedly.

I nodded, wiping my tears onto my jacket sleeve.

"y-you were busy, s-so I went off on my own... and next thing I knew, I had ended up down here." I mumbled trembling. I was so glad I could see him again. The man I had just faced was so menacing, I truly believed my life was about to end. And then, a questioned popped into my head.

"Where's Sebastian?" I asked, tilting my head curiously.

Ciel sweat dropped and moved out of the doorway. Sebastian was there. Sitting on a man. Twisting the guy's arm around.

"Oh, hello." Sebastian smiled gleefully, as the man wailed in agony.

"….." I stared… that was probably Jack. The one who oh-so-smothered me earlier. I could hear my heels click along the paved cement floor. I stomped on him, digging the heel of my boots into his back.

"Hello there, JACK. It seems we've been acquainted already, if I'm not mistaken." I glared intently. He screamed in pure agony before I had stepped off of him.

"Tch. What losers. What did they want from these ladies anyway?" I asked. They both were silent. Ciel turned around to stare me in the eyes. "They wanted to be feared."

I paused. "What do you mean?"

Ciel turned back around; I could hear his glove tighten as he clenched his fist. "They simply kidnapped these women to make a name for themselves. They wanted to be known."

I glanced at the women and then back to Ciel. They had kidnapped, and murdered an innocent lady, all for the sake of putting their names out their? For publicity? For attention? I remembered the bloody body of the young Alexandria and swiveled around to face the man called 'Jack', lying on the ground.

I glared. I made sure he stopped breathing. I wanted him to know this murderous stare may just as well kill him.

"You… S-sick.. BASTARD!" I could not contain my rage any longer. I used the tip of my boot to lift the man to his knees and kicked him in the stomach. He slid back coughing up blood and holding his sides, his body quivering in pain. I tried to stomp his face in, but was restrained by the butler.

"LET ME GO! SEBASTIAN! THIS MAN MURDERED- I SWEAR ILL KILL HIM!" Ciel walked in front of me, blocking the vision of the man. He slid his hands slowly onto my cheeks, stroking tears from my face with his thumbs.

"Sebastian…" Ciel whispered.

The butler released me, my legs giving way as I collapsed to the ground sobbing. Ciel kneeled beside me, still wiping the tears away, his soft blue eye trained on my face.

"I-It's not f-fair… SHE DIDN'T DESERVE THIS... She didn't…!" my sobs drowned out my words, and all I could do was lean on Ciel. I wept into his small shoulder, hot tears continuously streaking down my face. The women standing beside Sebastian respectfully turned around, and for once I was glad it was only Ciel who looked at this weak side of mine.

After I calmed myself, we escorted the ladies back to the Yard who had continued to research the site. Sir Arthur was furious of course, and Abberline looked on in sheer admiration. We gave them a report of the base and turned over the now tied up 'Jack' to the police. Ciel explained for me what had become of the victim, Alexandria Hall. We took to the carriage heading home. My limbs were sore and my face swollen from where I had been slapped. Ciel stared at me the whole trip home, putting me on a nervous edge.

The air around the manor had cooled, and the night wind showed no mercy, blowing a chilling breeze through the trees. We walked inside and up to the study. Sebastian took our things and continued on to prepare a pot of hot tea.

"Ciel." I whispered softly, reaching the door to the study.

"What?" He asked his expression sunken.

I looked up to him and wavered. "Never mind…" I replied.

We entered the study, and I walked behind the desk, staring out the window. The moon had risen, illuminating the trees in a light ivory glow.

I turned to face Ciel who stared at me. His eye focused on my expression. I looked down and turned again to face the window.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled, my shoulders trembled and I could feel hot tears about to peak over. "I'm sorry…. That I couldn't save her… so, so sorry." I bit my lip as the tears rolled down.

He walked over to me, bringing his face close to mine. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault." He leaned in even closer. I could feel his warm breath on my face, I could feel him continue to draw closer to me, inching forward ever so slightly.

Sebastian opened the door.

I looked over.

Ciel's face merely an inch from mine.

I reacted the only way I could.

Tripped over my own shoes.

And fell on my face.

Ouuuchhh.

I stood up and patted myself off. "Umm…. Uh.. good night young m-master." Then stiffly walked out of the room like a robot.

Aren't I a friggen' genius? Nope. Smooth moves? Yup.

Thanks for reading. I haven't gotten any reviews yet, so I'd appreciate it! -^_^- no really. Write some damn reviews… uhh… I LOVE YOU ALL! Hope you're just as excited for the next chapter as I am!


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5- -The Maid, Pulling at Heart Strings-

**Okaaayyyy! Let's do this! Here we go, chapter five starter!**

**Ciel: … What are you going on about?**

**Me: ! uhh… who let you in? After all.. I LOCKED THE DOOR.**

**Sebastian: You did well too; I must say you took quite a precaution. *smiles***

**Me: (O_O;) N-not one step further…**

**Ciel: Or what?**

**Me: G-Get away from m-me- Sebasti- GGGGAAAAHH! **

**Sebastian: *fixes camera* And now we shall continue to the story. After all, I am simply one hell of a butler.**

I quietly walked down the dark hallway, holding my cheeks in my hands, my face was bright crimson.

_Ugh! How embarrassing! I can't believe Sebastian walked in right when I was about to-_ wait, what?

I stopped in my tracks. Right when I was about to… kiss Ciel?

I flushed a brighter crimson, my whole face felt hot as I remembered the events in the study, just moments ago.

. ABOUT. TO. KISS. CIEL.

OH. MY. GOD.

I scurried to my room, reaching its heavenly sanctuary where no one could see me. I took off my shoes and flopped onto my bed, breathing a heavy sigh into my pillow.

"WHAT AM I DOING?!" I screamed . I hid my face, trying to wash away the memories of what had just happened.

_I can't believe this. I'm going insane. _ But the only thoughts that truly stuck to me were of Ciel. Leaning into me, his blue eye seeming to stare into the depths of my soul. I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut. _I do not like him! I cannot like him! It's not possible… I can't._

I was exhausted and had almost forgotten all the dramatic situations I had gotten myself into today. Only until I realized it, was I really tired. My bones ached, my limbs were sore, and I had a bruise forming on my cheek from where I had been struck.

"Good god. I'm too dense aren't I?" I mumbled to myself. I wasn't ready to stay up all night thinking about those stressed related topics, I thought turning off the light. I looked up to the ceiling, following the patterns of carved flowers. I will pretend like nothing happened. I _**will**_ go to sleep.

I looked out the window watching the sun peak out from the forest, its golden rays lit up the white bed sheet, turning it into a stunning orange.

Hours of sleep? Two. Time spent awake? Pretty much the whole night. Still exhausted? Yep. Have to work? Yep. Getting up? Sadly.

My feet touched the cold floor boards, trudging along to the wardrobe. I picked out my maid uniform from some of the outfits I had acquired. A long blue gown, My favorite navy skirt(still torn), my lovely winter jacket, and a navy blue maid's outfit, similar to Mey-Rin's.

I stepped out of my night gown shivering. My naked body did not like the thought of shedding the only fabric I had on. I pulled up the outfit, buttoning the large dress up the side, and tying on my white apron. I slipped my feet into a pair of comfortable heeled mary-janes.

I walked out of the room in time to see Mey-Rin and Finny passing by.

"Where are you going?" I asked. They both looked to me, Finny presenting the most award winning goofy smile I had ever seen, and Mey-Rin, again in lala-land.

"It seems Baldroy has gotten himself stuck 'gain, it does." She said perkily. She flashed me a grin that read "Yes-I-know-we-are-idiotic-but-you-love-us-anyway." I smiled back eagerly, "I'll help you if you need it."

We trotted down the hallway into the library. And there he was. Er- his legs anyway.

Oh god what a sight. There was Baldroy. His limbs dangling from the ceiling. Cursing so badly, a sailor would have hidden his face.

He was above the large shelves of books, but the weird part was wondering how he had gotten up there. The shelves were a good fifteen feet down from the ceiling.

"BALDROY- HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET UP THERE?!" I yelled. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of his flailing legs.

"GET ME OUT OF THIS DAMN THING!" he shouted back. Mey-Rin and Finny looked on in pure amusement; they couldn't help but snicker as well.

"I'm coming." I laughed, striding over to the other end of the book shelf. " Just hang-"

"Sebastian!"

Whoosh.

That was the sound I made when I dodged out of sight from Ciel.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian replied.

I felt the book shelf tremble, and could just barely see Sebastian falling with Baldroy in his arms. I listened for the low thud Sebastian made as he stuck the landing, then the loud sound of Baldroy's butt hitting the ground.

"YEESH! Could you be a bit more gentle?" Piped Baldroy.

"I'm so glad he's sa- Wait a minute, yes. Where did Daisey go?" I heard Mey-Rin wonder aloud.

FFFFUUUUUUUUUUU.

Then I heard the voice I was hoping wouldn't speak. "Wait. Daisey was here?" Questioned Ciel.

Mayday Mayday. We're losing altitude, pilot.

I ran behind the bookshelves to the door on the other side of the room, quietly twisting the knob and tip-toeing out. I CANNOT see him right now.

I had started to turn the corner when I heard the door open. DAMMIT.

And there Sebastian was. Facing me, and I knew this would lead to me being dragged to Ciel.

"Erk."

Sebastian tilted his head at me, slowly walking forward. I felt like prey being cornered. I was most definitely going to get swallowed up.

I backed up as far as I could, bumping into the wall. I knew if I tried to flee….Well, let's just say I was probably going to be served steaming, with an apple in my mouth.

"S-S-S-S-Sebastian!" I stammered.

He slammed both hands onto the wall, on either side of my body, trapping me. He looked me over and smiled.

"It's quiet lovely to see someone such as yourself tremble."

I stared on, I wouldn't dare look away.

He tilted my chin up and looked me in the eyes, his expression turned into a frightening seriousness. "I would like to know how you feel about the young master. I want your most honest words."

My heart skipped a beat, and I flushed brightly. "T- there is nothing to say." I mumbled looking away.

I heard the wall crack, and he had my full on attention yet again. "What I walked in on last night wasn't _**'nothing'**_. Tell me the truth. You love the young master, isn't that right?"

I felt the pressure of his stare on me; I looked downward crossing my legs. "It was NOTHING. I don't like him at all!" I yelled, my cheeks burning.

"How can you say that so easily while you're face tells a different story? You're cheeks are scarlet." He replied, chuckling darkly.

And then when I looked up to Sebastian, I was quite shocked to see his eyebrows knit up in worry.

"S-Sebastian?"

He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "If the wolf sees such a vulnerable lamb, he cannot help but wish to savor a bite. If you continue to look so pitiful, it may drive a demon like me mad..." I could feel his lips stroke my ear softly.

Sebastian. Someone who had told me earlier that he will 'never need love' just… flirted. Like not in one of those Sebastian kind of senses, but something a lover would tell his partner to stimulate them.

I crumpled to my knees, covering my ear, blushing a whole new shade of red.

Sebastian brought his hand down from the wall and smirked. HE WAS EVIL. He strode off, entering the kitchen, probably to make breakfast.

. .THAT.

Now, not only am I worried about Ciel, and how I will continue to avoid him. I now had to worry about the flirtatious demon, who I could not tell was serious, or mocking me.

However, I had no clue, that someone was on the other side of the wall listening, biting his lip, trembling.

**OKAY! THANKS FOR READING, NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE AWEEESSSOOOOMMME. Hopefully. PLEASE WRITE YOUR REVIEWS BELOW AND ILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! Pm me if you have any ideas on new chapters. I might feature them later on in this series. ;D Kisses, hugs, and lye.**


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6- -The Maid, Confused-

**OKAAAAYYY! We'll be introducing a character this chapter, so be on the look o-**

**Ciel! I told you already! THAT BLUE IS SO NOT CUTE!**

**WAH-! LIZZY! STO-**

**OOOH! That camera needs a ribbon! Then it'd look adorable!**

**L-LADY ELIZA- EEK! NOT THE LENSE!**

**It doesn't need a ribbon! IT NEEDS A PASSIONATE RED! DEATH!**

**WAHH! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO COME IN TILL CHAPTER SEVEN!**

**THIS ACTRESS WANTS HER SPOTLIGHT NOW! OHHH! Sebas-chan…**

**OOOH! Sir your hair is sssooooo cute!**

**Sir?! YOU ROTTEN BRAT! How would you like to be painted red?**

**LIZZY!**

**KYAAAH!**

**GRELL!**

**W-well, let's get started before it gets any more chaotic…**

I rose to my feet trembling. _W-W-WHAT?! _

I could barely stand, my body continued to shake non-stop. I used the wall to steady myself and walked down the corridor.

_I should sort things out with Ciel. I shouldn't avoid him… but.._

There was a knock that sounded through the mansion, coming from the front entrance. My body went entirely stiff._ Whoa, I'm blowing this way out of proportion… I can't let everything make me jump! _

"Oh, Daisey hav-"

"KYYYAAAHHHH!" I jumped, clinging onto the curtain.

"-you seen Finny… You're in a tid bit aren't you? I ain't never seen anyone jump so high from just the call of their name, I haven't." Mey-Rin sighed.

"I-I am perfectly fine! Ahaha.. I-I'll just go answer the door, haha" I chuckled nervously, climbing down from the curtain.

I patted out my skirt and gave Mey-Rin a slight smile and rushed to the front door where the knock had sounded again. I had just put my hand on the door knob when it suddenly burst open.

BAM~ oouuuccchhhh.. I covered my forehead where the door had hit me. I looked over to see a blonde girl looking flustered. She was covered in a pink dress with rose patterns that fell just beyond her knees, her knee length boots clicked the ground impatiently.

"CIIIEEEEELLLLLLL!" She called.

I stepped in front of her and bowed, ignoring the stinging shot to the forehead- which might I add, still hurts. "May I help you today? Do you have a scheduled appointment with the young mas-"

"Lizzy!"

"KKYAAAHH!" I jumped. I could feel two stares bounding my way, and I turned around nervously. "M-Master, I should not keep you waiting. Br-breakfast is ready, you surely should invite her, do you not agree? In fact I-I'll go make you some tea!" I turned around and quickly walked away, I still couldn't face Ciel.

"Daisey!" he yelled. He was still on the staircase staring at me.

"OH! I DO BELIEVE FINNIAN IS CALLING ME! EXCUSE ME." I ran off. Why couldn't I face him? I still didn't know who the girl was, and curious I hid behind the wall, peaking around the corner.

Lizzy glanced at Ciel nervously. "Who was that?"

Ciel looked toward her, climbing down the staircase.

"It was just a new servant I had hired. We still haven't discussed her schedule. But nevermind that, Sebastian has prepared breakfast. I do apologize for not invite-"

"Ciel! STOP IT! You don't have to act so formal around me!" She picked up his hands, clasping them in her own. "After all, I am you're fiancée!"

I could feel my heart sink. _His fiancée? She is Ciel's fiancée?_

And then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Just then, I had taken Sebastian's question into consideration. "Tell me the truth. You love the young master, isn't that right?" The question continuously rang in my head. If this sting _**is**_ jealously, then that means that I do like Ciel..Right?

Then that question made Sebastian pop into my head. I crouched down blushing._ Ugh. Is there no end to this torture? _And then this thought brought me back to what Ciel had done. I blushed even brighter. _Whhyyyyy?! _ I couldn't shake these thoughts at all, trying to rise of the ground I tripped over my own dress, bruises forming on my knees.

_Why is this happening to me!? _

I tried to distract myself by cleaning and realized that I hadn't gotten my schedule from Ciel's study, however the thought about bumping into Sebastian or Ciel was too frightful, so the only thing that I could do came to mind. Yup. I was going to climb out a window. Is this going too far? Probably, but I rather take these chances than anything else.

I quickly paced up the stairs, alert to anything that came into a thirty foot distance. I could hear someone coming and quickly opened the window, stepping onto the ledge.

_Okay, this won't be so hard. It's not that thin and Ciel's study isn't that far from this window. _ I thought.

I walked the ledge slowly, keeping my hands on the wall for balance. I stepped over statues and corners safely making it to Ciel's study. I was about to climb inside when I heard the door open. I hugged the wall and stood stock still, I would not risk the chance of being found.

"Haaah. That was tiring." Ciel sighed, falling back into his chair. I could see his head poking from the seat. He leaned back slowly and turned to look out the window. I pulled my dress in and tried to back up further.

"Young master," Started Sebastian, as he set down Ciel's tea.

"Where is Lady Elizabeth? Surely she has not left yet?" Questioned Sebastain.

"She's down stairs bothering those four. She's quite a pain! She's too energetic for this household. Then again, so are the staff."

Sebastian chuckled lightly, pouring Ciel's tea. "Young master, in your most honest opinion, how do you feel about Lady Elizabeth, relationship wise?"

I could hear Ciel's tea cup clatter, and watched ad he recollected himself. "She is just as everyone describes, she is beautiful, strong-willed, and has the scent of a rose. Yet my attraction to her is not yet what a fiancé may feel."

Sebastian chuckled again, wiping some spilt tea from the desk. "And what is your opinion of the new maid, Daisey."

I felt my heart flutter, and trembled, my foot slipped from the ledge. I hugged the wall again, crouching to maintain my balance.

Ciel placed his teacup on its plate, looking downward and crossing his hands thoughtfully. "She is as anyone would come across a daisy. A flower that is simple and elegant, bringing beauty to the garden, representing purity and innocence. I would not say that I do not have fondness to daisies, much less the person. Of course however, a lot of people are attracted to daisies. They are a flower that hold quite a lot of meaning."

My cheeks burned, I crouched holding my legs. I looked up to the sky and whispered "And you are just as anyone else would read the sky. A lovely shade of blue that can greet anyone, yet it becomes clouded and swells, showing flashes of heat and rage. You become a dark night, that cloaks everything and anyone in darkness, but that isn't always a bad thing."

Then I gasped. Ciel stood up. "Did you hear something just now, Sebastian?"

I knew Sebastian was presenting a koi smile, he probably heard every single word. " I do not lie sir, I'm sure there must be a beautiful song bird on your ledge as of this moment."

SSSSHHHHIIIIIITTTTTTTT. I faltered and fell of the edge in surprise, landing in quite a large shrub.

I heard Ciel open the window, I looked up to see him peering around. He turned back around and I got an uneasy feeling.

"Sebastian! This is an order! Find Daisey and bring her to me!"

I'M. SO. SCREWED.

"Certainly." Replied Sebastian. I waited for Sebastian to leap out the window, but he did not.

"I shall see to it that I make this fun for you young master."

He knew I was listening. He knew where I was. He wanted to make a game of it.

DAMN.

I ran around the side of the house, leaping over bushes and shrubs, passing Finny who was dressed up like a doll (Sadly I had no time to laugh at him), And made it to the fountain out in the garden until I fell down.

BAM.

Again. Why is it always my forehead?

And there was Sebastian, looking down at me and smiling.

"I must say, you did get pretty far," He snickered.

I looked up at him for a second and hopped up, using a low kick to sweep him off his feet. He was surprised but it only took him a millisecond to jump three feet in the air, dodging it.

He leaned down and clasped my wrist, his hand iron.

"I am surprised at how well you avoided me. You took quite a precaution, didn't you?" He asked.

"Why go so far over such tiny matters?" He asked again.

"A MAIDEN'S HEART IS PURE! ANY GIRL WOULD IF SHE HAD THE RIGHT MIND IN HAND! LET ME GOOO~!" I yelled. I tried for another low sweep, except this time he yanked me up in the air with him. We landed on the grass, he held me close to his body. I tried to yank away but every time he only brought me closer to him, holding his hand on my waist.

"You do make quite a racket, don't you? How did you feel about young master's description of your beauty? Surely you found it pleasing." I was blushing scarlet before Sebastian had tilted my chin up again.

"You really do not take my warnings into consideration, do you? I have told you already that the more pitiful you become, the more my instincts take over." He licked his lips peering down at me. I pushed away and he let me fall, staring down at me in hot desire.

I looked over toward the manor and saw Ciel, standing there staring. His expression showed shock and rage, and I looked away guiltily.

"Under young master's order, I follow them down to a 'T'. Come here sir, this is what you have wanted, isn't it?" Sebastian questioned.

Ciel walked over toward me and paused. I sat at his feet, staring at the ground.

"Sebastian." He said calmly. "You are dismissed. Complete your tasks at once." Ciel ordered.

Sebastian strode back to the manor; I looked past Ciel to see him staring back smirking.

You know what? Damn him. And then damn him to hell once more, maybe even twice.

Ciel reached down and helped me up silently; he hid his eyes under his bangs, not even so much as glancing at me.

He looked back up to me, his gaze would not be moved.

"What were you two doing? Why were you on the ledge?" He asked calmly.

I Blushed and looked up, Ciel was shaken by my expression, he stood contemplating what had caused it.

"You have feelings for Sebastian? I did not mean to so rudely 'interrupt', but under strict orders he did not bring you back to me. Or perhaps he was holding you in place, in time I would arrive."

I stared worriedly and could not help but burst, "I DO NOT HAVE FEELINGS FOR THE BUTLER! I WAS SIMPLY TRYING TO GET MY SCHEDULE FROM THE STUDY! I WOULD NOT TRY TO CONIVE BEHIND YOUR BACK!"

Ciel looked toward me confused. "Then why did you not just go into the study? Why have you been excusing yourself recently?"

I stared down again, crossing my legs and blushing. "B-because... I was avoiding you an Sebastian? I could not help but over hear what you two were talking about. I'm sorry."

Ciel gasped, his pale face reddened and surprised. "I was informed you were on the ledge, however I did not know you had over that discussion."

He looked down toward the ground and then looked back toward me, his face burning a lovely scarlet. "I have something to tell you."

**Thank you for reading! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed. I think this chapter is pretty kick ass but… well I'm the writer, and I barely have a sense of direction. I liked using my own name in this and actually found how Ciel described me on a perennial site. If you want to look at that here it is: . **

**Okay! Love you all! PLEASE REVIEW OR GRELL WILL BE CUT OUT! I'm just kidding, but seriously. I'll feel lonely. :'c. Okay! KISSES, HUG, AND LYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7- -The Maid, Realization-

**Hellooooo?**

**Tehehehe.**

**HELLLOOO?**

**GRELL WHAT ARE YOU- GYYYAAAAAHHHHH**

**EAT LIPSTICK!**

**WHYYYYY?!**

**MPHPHMH!**

**And now, I'll take us to the main story, by yours truly! DEATH!**

Ciel looked back toward me, his face burning a lovely scarlet.

I have something to tell you."

I watched him fidget, then readjust his posture, clamping his hand to his cane.

"I know its been quite a short time, but I think I-"

"CIEL!" Elizabeth was panting, her hands braced on her knees, she lifted her head up to us to reveal slow falling tears.

"Elizabeth..?" Ciel stared bemused, his hands trembling then clenching his cane.

"CIEL! HOW COULD YOU?!" She sobbed, tears falling more quickly from her face to her dress.

She dashed away, leaving a loud sob to ring in our ears. I watched Ciel slowly turn away from me, giving me one single glance before he ran after Elizabeth. I could feel my own hot tears streaking my face. I came to the realization that I felt the same way about Ciel.

"Ciel…" I mumbled.

I rubbed the tears from my eyes, and breathed heavily, trying to calm myself.

I presented a fake smile as I walked into the kitchen. Bald had made fish and chips which you could not tell which was which, and Mey-Rin washed the laundry. I didn't say anything to burst her bubble but she was washing them with bleach. YIKES.

I walked down the hall way, carrying my feather duster in one hand as I felt a familiar hand pat me on the shoulder.

"You know, I'm not that pitiful, and this is none of your concern." I stabbed, irritated.

Sebastian played a smirk on his lips.

"You know, the young master has always been a stubborn one. He does not know what he wants."

I "Humphed" him and walked on faster, he kept the pace equally, matching my stride.

"Is it really that hard to see him with Lady Elizabeth? After all, she is his betrothed."

I turned around, slamming my foot into his shin. He wasn't fazed but it felt like I had kicked a wall of brick, I wouldn't show him it hurt, although he chuckled.

"I don't care much for who she is, but I do not give up my games so easily. I will knock her down a peg or two by tonight.

Sebastian chuckled again, opening a door. I was about to walk inside when Sebastian accidentally broke the knob, making the wood splinter to the ground.

"WHY. IS. HE. HERE." Sebastian gritted his teeth and picked me up by the waist.

I squealed in surprise as the window suddenly burst into millions of sharp fragments.

A red haired man carrying a who-knows-what jumped through the window and pounced at us.

"SEBAS-CHANNNN! I CAME TO PLAY!" He yelled.

Sebastian dropped me and I recovered with a roll on the ground.

I watched aimlessly as the man swung the object around and around at Sebastian. He cut Sebastian's arm, making it bleed instantly.

_HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!_

"Grell, I'm surprised you'd show yourself so quickly in front of a human."

"OH DARLING, IT MATTERS NOT! LET US KISS IN THE MOON LIGHT! I JULIET, AND YOU MY DARKK PRINCE, ROMEO!" Grell wiggled and squirmed, blushing like a fanatic.

Sebastian shuddered and instantaneously kicked Grell in the head, who came crashing to my feet.

" You really are a pain in the neck, Sutcliff." Sebastian dusted his hands.

Grell tried to wiggle with masochistic pleasure, but seemingly comfortable, I stomped on his back. He yelped and his face smashed into the floor, along with Sebastian's heel.

"Really now, doesn't that uptight one keep you in check at all?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel came running around the corner, panting. "What happened here?" He questioned.

I pointed at the red, furry thing. Ciel put his forefinger and thumb to his temple and let out and exasperated sigh. "SEBASTIAN! Get him out of here." He ordered sternly.

Sebastian nodded and bowed, leaving the two of us in the hall.

Ciel turned to walk away, irritated. I clasped his hand in mine. He spun around shocked to face me.

"WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO SAY IN THE GARDEN?" I asked, agitated.

He put his hand up to my face. I pushed him away, staring intently. "Tell me." I ordered.

He shook his head, and turned around.

_So Sebastian was right? He couldn't choose between us after all in fact, if anything he chose her._

I felt a tear roll down my cheek and quickly wiped it away with my sleeve. I ran, jumping out the window Grell had entered through earlier and sprinted across the lawn into the forest. I could feel the saddened gaze of Ciel's on my back.

_I will not turn around this time! I will keep running!_

The quote made me pause, running through my head continuously. "I will not turn around this time! I will keep running!"

My body quivered uncontrollably, my breathe coming out in quick gasps for air. My stomach lurched and my ribs felt as if they were breaking. An uncontrollable pain ripped through me. I fell soundlessly to the ground, clutching my chest.

I could hear the yelling of the others in the background fade. Darkness swallowing me up.

I woke up on a Victorian building rooftop. I could see a girl that looked exactly like me wearing a short navy skirt and blouse jump into a market. She blended into the crowd. I could barely follow her when I saw her swipe an apple from a cart. She shined it on her shirt and walked in a bureau. I followed her, sitting down beside her. She didn't speak to me or look at me, she was focused on the wall ahead.

I waved my hand in front of her but she continued to stare, she glanced around a few times but completely ignored me. I tried to shake her shoulders but I couldn't grip her. In fact, I couldn't even touch her. My hands passed back and forth through her without so much as a sound. I stood up and kicked her, sadly she didn't feel it, then investigated the room.

The walls the girl was staring at opened, I stared in disbelief as a giant winged creature stepped out.

It had the face of an eagle, body of a lion, and large auburn wings that quivered in the stale air.

It sat on its haunches and opened its mouth. A quick flash of light projected an image of Ciel on the wall.

"This is your target, Daisey. Do not fail to carry out our orders." The voice from inside the animal screeched.

Me apparently, nodded.

"IN THE NAME OF THE GRIFFON SOCIETY WHO HAS BEEN BROUGHT TO SHAME FOR THIS FOOLISH BOY'S BEHAVIOUR, I SHALL ELIMINATE HIM AND RID THIS NATION OF IT'S TRETCHEROUS QUEEN.

I grasped at the wall, falling to my knees.

_I'M SUPPOSED TO KILL CIEL?!_

**Sorry guys- this was actually pretty random wasn't it? Hahaha if you've read kruoshitsuji, this is actually a play off of the aurora society, except instead of a phoenix I used a griffon. And yeah… ( ._.) who knew they were real. Hmm. LOVE YOU ALL! KISSES, HUGS, AND LYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter 8- -The Maid, Recalling Memories-

**Okay! If you've read my story The Unannounced arrival of the Chaotic Shinigami, then this will be the opening for the next chapter too! ^_^**

"**Ready Soma?!"**

"**GO AHEAD CAT!"**

"**1…2… a 1,2,3,4"**

"**BANANA, BANANA, **

**B-A-N-A-N-A-S,**

**SOMA AND ME- ROCKING THE CHRISTMAS TREE!"**

"**EVEN THOUGH I DON'T CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS!"**

"**BANANA BANANA, B-A-N-A-N-A-S! Whhhhoooo!"**

**Cat and Soma ladies and gentlemen -_- **

_I-I have to kill Ciel?!_

My heart sunk and my legs felt like lead, I trembled and watched as the other Daisey accepted the deal 'no problem'.

_How could i?! I never even knew Ciel and- and I was an assassin? But… but why Ciel?_

The wall closed along with the large animal, slinking back into its cave.

I watched as the other Daisey took a bite of the apple she was holding. She gazed at it longfully and whispered "This Cinderella cannot return to the prince… She cannot leave a glass slipper behind in hopes he would find it. Cinderella stuck with the piousness apple, blanketed in soot and grime, cannot dance back into a fake reality that she had once set up for herself. The prince with no trail to follow can ever hope to find her."

She took another bite and threw it in a bag in the corner. She grabbed hold of a bar and swung back and forth, launching herself out of a window on the ceiling. I followed her out and chased after her. She was already reaching a small Victorian home when she paused. I slowed to watch her and she turned to face me.

I already knew she couldn't see me when she walked directly toward me and leaned in. I jumped and leaned back, losing my balance.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHY DIDN'T THE GRIFFON SEE YOU? WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" She barked impatiently.

I looked around then pointed to myself. "W-wait. You can see me?"

She nodded, her eyebrows knit down onto her eyes, giving her a furious expression.

"OF COURSE I CAN SEE YOU, YOU IDIOT! WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME? RIVAL ASSOCIATION OR SOMETHING? Bug off." She yelled.

I slapped her and she yelped as the hand passed through her. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

I sighed and stared into her eyes, I could see the pain and anguish scorching through them, there was also a flame of intimidation.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?"

I sighed again and sat down on the rooftop. "I'm you. I don't know how I got into these old memories but there is something you cannot do." I glared at her. She jumped and stiffened.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

"You cannot kill Ciel Phantomhive."

In one motion I was already in the air when a hidden blade was swung at me.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

She scanned me over, standing in her fighting position. "Why would you say that. CIEL PHANTOMHIVE HAS DESTROYED THE LIFES WORK OF OUR BRETHERN AND DESTROYED THE BALANCE OF OUR LIVES. HE CANNOT LIVE."

I looked down, than smiled gently toward her. "But in the future he will also bring happiness into your life. Life long and irreplaceable friends too. Why would you destroy the life of someone so young?"

"What do you mean young?"

I looked up to her, shocked. "Ciel Phantomhive is only thirteen."

The same pain I had seen, crossed her face. "W-why would they assign me someone so young? I HATE THIS! THEY ALWAYS GIVE ME YOUNG VICTIMS!"

I trembled. "Y-young victims?"

The other Daisey scratched the back of her head and nodded.

_I-i was killing people? Younger than myself? What kind of warped life style did I have?_

"DAISEY!" We both flinched as a blonde woman ran over towards us.

"M-mother." The other Daisey gasped.

"Daisey, who are you talking to? There's no one on the roof. Pondering aloud child? Should a young babe such as yourself be institutionalized?"

We both clenched our fists as she yelled back to 'Mother' "Mom! I am not ill, those doctors cannot help anything even if I do have anything.!"

'Mother' looked cross and straightened out her posture.

"You cannot be a good assassin if you have a soft heart. If you were mumbling about that 'Ciel' than don't worry. We have a team moving out already."

_NO!_

I raced off in the direction of the manor, with an appalled Daisey staring after me.

"MOTHER! I HAVE TO GO! STAY HERE!" I could hear her yell.

She caught up with me and we both raced along.

"WHATS WRONG?" She gasped in between breathes.

I didn't take the time to answer her as we jumped through the trees.

"WE HAVE TO STOP THAT TEAM! THEY'LL DIE!" I shouted.

She gave me a quick, breathless laugh.

"How can they die? They're the most skilled fighters in the land."

I ignored her and paused on a branch, over looking the manor.

"Oh.. oh no.." I panted.

The garden was a bloody mess as I could hear the muted sobs behind me, and felt the branch quiver.

"Stay here…" I mumbled.

The other Daisey shook her head and stood, rage boiling over in every aspect of her body. Her fist clenched, she gritted her teeth, and her hair swirled like thunder storms behind her.

"I want to see the murderer."

"DON'T TRY ANYTHING!" I glared

"I know!" She yelled.

We climbed down from the tree and walked quietly across the yard.

"Hello there."

DAMMIT. I HATE IT WHEN HE USES THE SILENT TECHNIQUE.

"What can I help you with, young ladies?"

The other Daisey was trembling. I could see the tears rolling down her cheek.

I walked cautiously up to Sebastian, standing a good ten meters away.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked suspiciously.

A smirk played on his lips, his eyes glowed red. "You do look quite familiar."

I sighed. "Can you see into the future or something?" I smiled.

"I don't know if you'd call it sight-seeing, but what could of butler would I be, if I could not at least glimpse?"

The other Daisey was already turning into an incomprehensible ball of fury as she glared at Sebastian.

"Y-Y-YOU MONSTER!" She yelled, leaping at him.

Sebastian simply knocked her on the head, sending her flying into the ground. I gasped.

"Do not worry, I have induced amnesia." He smiled.

I sighed and looked up. "So that's how I came to be here, huh?"

Sebastian nodded and flipped around. "Grim Reapers." He muttered.

"HEYYYYY~ SLUTS IN THE HOOOUUUSSSEEEE!" I heard someone yell.

Oh hell no. my worst enemy. CAT.

"Sup bitches! This hoe is ready to reap!" She yelled, flying down on her garden hoe.

"CAT!" I yelled, smiling.

Too bad Grell plummeted to the ground right in front of me. "Sebas-chan! You ready for a rose colored party? I'll paint you red in more ways than one!~" He wiggled, blowing a kiss to Sebastian.

WHAT HAS THIS UNFOLDED INTO?! YEESH!

**Okay! Thanks for reading, cat your life goal has been completed with you and Soma dancing your hearts out to the banana song. AND THANK YOU LOVELY VIEWERS FOR READDIIINNNGGG! WHY U NO REVIEW?! Jeez u meaniessssss! Grell is crying in the corner as we speak. Come here grell! No? okay then. SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE? YOU MADE GRELL SAD! SHAME ON YOU GUYS! Any whoooo~ look forward to the next chapter! Yours truly, Kisses, hugs, and lye!**


End file.
